Materials such as fabrics are characterized by a wide variety of functional and aesthetic characteristics. Of those characteristics, a particularly important feature is fabric surface feel or "hand." The significance of a favorable hand in a fabric is described and explained in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,918,795 and 4,837,902, both to Dischler, the teachings of which are both entirely incorporated herein by reference.
Favorable hand characteristics of a fabric are usually obtained upon conditioning of prepared textiles (i.e., fabrics which have been de-sized, bleached, mercerized, and dried). Prior methods of prepared-fabric conditioning have included roughening of the finished product with textured rolls or pads. It has now been discovered, surprisingly, that such conditioning would favorably be preformed while the target fabric is in its greige state or is unprepared. The conditioning of such fabrics provides heretofore unknown benefits in improvements in overall fabric strength, and the like (as discussed in greater detail below). Of great importance and necessity then within the textile treatment industry is a procedure through which greige or unfinished fabrics can be treated and subsequently finished which provides desirable hand to the target textile and does not adversely impact the ability for dyeing, decorating, and the like, the textile at a future point in time. Such processes have not been taught nor fairly suggested within the pertinent art. Thus, there is no prior teaching nor fair suggestion within the pertinent art which has accorded highly effective and easily duplicated textile hand improvements to greige goods and unfinished textiles.
In the textile industry, it is known to finish woven fabrics by abrading one or both surfaces of the fabric using sandpaper or a similarly abrasive material to cut and raise the fibers of the constituent yarns in the fabric. Through such a treatment, a resultant fabric is obtained generally exhibiting a closely raised nap producing a soft, smooth surface texture resembling suede leather. This operation, commonly referred to as sueding or sanding, is conventionally performed by a specialized fabric sueding machine wherein the fabric is passed under tension over one or more finishing rolls, covered with sandpaper or a similarly abrasive material, which are rotated at a differential speed relative to the moving fabric web. Such machines are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,752,300 and 5,943,745, both to Dischler, and 3,973,359 to Spencer, all hereby entirely incorporated by reference.
Another well known technique for enhancing aesthetic and performance characteristics of a fabric through the same type of surface-raising treatment is napping. Such a treatment provides a fabric exhibiting a softer hand, improved drapeability, greater fabric thickness, and better overall durability. Napping machinery generally utilizes rotatably driven cylinders including peripheral wire teeth, such as, normally, card clothing, over which the fabric travels under a certain amount of tension.
During a napping treatment the individual fibers are ideally pulled from the fabric body in contrast to sueding which ideally cuts the individual fibers. Sueding, however, presents some disadvantages including the fact that a certain amount of napping occurs simultaneously. Grit particles engage the surface fibers of the target fabric and inevitably pull them from the fabric body resulting in a relatively long pile. Such a long pile traps air at the surface of the fabric creating an insulating-type effect which thereby produces a warm feeling against the wearer's skin. Such fabrics commonly contain a proportion of cotton (65% polyester/35% cotton, for merely one example), or contain substantially all cotton fibers.
Methods have been utilized in the past on such cotton-containing prepared fabrics to produce a short pile in order to produce the most desirable hand characteristics. These have included the use of sand paper with very fine grit, brush rolls with grit particles embedded in soft nylon bristles, and even blocks of pumice stone mounted upon oscillating bars. However, the fine grit sandpaper degrades easily and rapidly due to the loss of grit particles and the build-up of debris between the remaining particles. Furthermore, the target fibers arc not cut in this fashion as much as they are generally eroded. Thus, fine grit sandpaper does not provide an effective process of replacing the sueding techniques mentioned above. Soft nylon bristles also appear to merely erode the fibers away than cut and also is highly inefficient because of the light pressure such devices apply to the target fabric. Pumice stone, being very soft, is itself subject to damage in such operations and also facilitates unwanted build-up of fibrous debris within the treatment surface of the stone. Undesirable wet procedures are generally necessary to produce any effective sueding results for pumice stone and fine grit sandpaper treatments.
Another disadvantage of prior napping and/or sueding treatments concerns the situation where fill yarns are exposed on the surface of the target fabric. Being perpendicular to the action of the napping and/or sueding, such treatments tend to act primarily upon these exposed yarns rather than the warp yarns. Weaving economy generally dictates that the target fabric would be more heavily constructed in the warp direction and thus it would be highly advantageous for sueding to act primarily on such warp yarns since those yarns exhibit more strength to relinquish during the abrasion procedure.
The present inventive method thus provides a significant improvement in hand characteristics for fabrics comprising a substantial amount of cotton fibers (i.e., greater than about 25%, preferably greater than about 40%, more preferably greater than about 50%, and most preferably, 100% cotton). Such a specific method produces a short, dense pile with a simultaneous appealing hand benefit, without undue loss in strength to the overall cotton-containing fabric. Such a method and the cotton-containing fabrics made thereby are herertofore unknown to the apparel textile industry.